More to Love
by Pinkuro
Summary: After Chase is fired, he disappears and House just sees him three years later, but the young man is a little bit different than he remembered. -fluffy house/chase with a chubby!chase- oneshot - now beta'ed


**Title: **More to Love

**Chapter: **1/1

**Author: **Pinku Aisu Kuriimu**  
**

**Summary: **After Chase is fired, he disappears and House just sees him three years later, but the young man is a little bit different than he remembered.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything (besides this stupid plot)

**Characters/Pairing:** Chase, House; House/Chase

**Warnings:**Chubby!Chase, man/man love, oneshot…

**A/N:** I'm still with chubby/fat chase on my mind… and I feel like writing something, so this oneshot came, enjoy :)

**Edit:** Thanks spike_1790 for beta reading this!

* * *

MORE TO LOVE

"You're fired." That was what he heard. Chase asked himself why. Did he do something wrong? Was it because he had yelled at his boss? For a moment he felt like his world had just ended. But then saw how much of an idiot he was, and didn't even let it appear like it had affected him.

"Okay" He managed to speak, and left, deciding to forget and move on.

Of course it was so hard. House had meant everything to him. He was the best thing that had happened to Chase, by far.

He went to a bar, to think. There he met Cameron, but she was so busy pitying him she didn't even notice other things, like how suddenly he had quit his strict diet to eat a fat sandwich in a dirty bar. She knew the way he ate- she had commented before about how anorexic he must have been once, and he replied by asking if she had already looked at herself in the mirror. God, she was so thin.

Cameron had helped him a lot, even without knowing. When he thought everything was just too much she came with her crazy proposal and everything seemed to loosen up, and that was why Chase liked her. Not in a romantic way, just, liked her.

After all his heart only beat for one person, and that person was House.

But of course the man hated him. He knew it. And it just hurt so much.

He couldn't deal with this anymore. He asked for another sandwich while finishing the rest of the one was currently eating.

He decided that to forget and move on, he couldn't be in a place where everything reminded Chase of House. He had to move to a far away place, where he knew nobody, and nobody knew him. He had to become a different person.

He had to disappear.

* * *

_Three Years Later _

House was pissed. After six months in a mental hospital, a year of therapy, and uncountable sessions with that annoying shrink, he could finally regain his medical license after being signed as "sane" again. Of course, that was not the reason he was pissed. He was pissed because there was no way to convince Cuddy to take him back and the only job he could take was in the other side of the country...

He sighed angrily. He knew the man who offered him the job. He was a Dean of Medicine back in his hospital, a very good doctor, and the hospital he worked at was also a very good one. And better yet, he was being offered the job for Head of the Department of Diagnostic Medicine for a salary he couldn't complain about... But he hated the fact he had no other options, he hated the fact he would have to move and hated the fact would be at this guy's mercy because he knew he had no other choice besides accepting this work and thus this man would do whatever he wanted with him because of it. And House was so bored of being at home doing nothing; he needed excitement, he needed a puzzle! Damn Cuddy, damn them all! He sighed again. He had no other choice, he knew it.

So, still complaining and arming a plan so that the man wouldn't make House do whatever he wanted (or he would be a whore), he decided to go and accept the damn job.

* * *

After a good argument with his new boss, House was already at home in the new state of Washington and with the new work. The good thing was that it wasn't a free clinic and thus he didn't have clinic duty and just that made him happy.

He was still getting used to the city; he had just found a good apartment on the first floor of a building near the hospital and in a good neighborhood.

He had yet to discover the names and numbers of good food places there. While he didn't know the takeaway places, he went to the market to buy frozen and ready-made stuff to eat. It was in these times he thanked God for microwaves (in these times there was a God).

"Cup Noodles, check," he said, selecting it from the shelf. He limped to another area of the store to get the microwave pizza.

When he got there, he stopped to choose one. It was when he looked at the side, to check the rest of the stuff. It was when he saw a man. He had two bags of frozen and ready to fry french-fries, he was looking deeply at it, like he was comparing both. The man had dark blond hair, a little above the shoulders, a small scruffy beard, and he was also a little chubby. With House's detailed eyes he would say... two hundred and sixty or so pounds. But still he was so familiar, especially that shinny and perfectly combed hair.

House decided to walk closer, face frowned in surprise and confusion. "Chase? Is that you?" The man looked at him scared. House was sure, it was him. It was the man he hadn't seen for three years.

* * *

Chase stared at the older man in front of him, surprised and scared. "House? What are you doing in here?" He managed to ask after a while. He had moved to the other side of the country and changed completely his life. It had been hard, but when he finally thought he was accomplishing his goals, and finally being the man he wanted to be... when that was finally happening, House appears for him, when he was looking like this, fat and disgusting... he hated what he had became... but somehow it just made him more depressed about everything. His size, his loneliness, his life, his love... and it all only made him eat more and gain more weight... He was forgetting House and working on his depression.

Why did House have to appear just now?

"What do you mean what am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here! You disappear for three years and when I finally see you again you look like a contestant on _The Biggest Loser._" House had wondered where the young man was. He wondered what had happened to him sometimes over the years. But of course, that line of thought always ended at Chase being very good- after all he was a good doctor; he had been trained by House himself.

"Yeah, I disappeared. Nothing to do with the fact that you fired me or anything... I'm just so insensitive..." Chase said, slightly annoyed and rolling his eyes. He was thinking that maybe he could finish this talk fast and go home continue with his life.

"Well, not, but I forgive you anyway" House answered sarcastically. He saw Chase rolling his eyes again before turning and putting one bag of French fries down and choosing the other. He looked down and saw what the blond had got so far. "Making dinner?" He asked curiously, smirking.

"Yeah." Chase started to walk away

"Cool, get double of everything, you have a guest," House said putting his things on Chase's and seeing the other's terrified expression.

* * *

Actually Chase was quite depressed that day. He came to work and heard all his colleagues laughing about him and his size. He wasn't really thinking straight when he decided to shop for dinner, and he wasn't thinking when he got all the stuff he did, like the French fries.

And after he met House, it just got worse. His heart started beating one thousand miles per second. After so much time without seeing the man, and suddenly seeing him without warning, it wasn't a surprise that he got nervous. Still he managed to control himself, and appear calm.

He got even more nervous when House said he was going to eat dinner with him. He tried to say no, but he knew when the man had decided, there was no way to change his mind back. And that was when he couldn't pretend anymore.

While cooking, he thought about House. Why was the man there? It certainly wasn't because of him. And he looked different. He wondered what had happened.

He didn't pay much attention to the food.

* * *

When the food was done both sat on Chase's table to eat. "Wow that's a lot of food," House commented. "Now I understand how you got to this size." Chase ignored that and started putting food on his plate.

House looked at Chase. The man was so different from what he used to be. His face, which used to be thin and sculpted, now had been enlarged together with his neck, forming a double chin. His cheeks were fluffy and, with the scruff, it made him look like a beaver. His hair was different to the way it had been when House had last seen him, but somehow it suited him. He had also a small different hairdo. While Chase brought his food to his mouth House could see his big fingers on his big hands on his bloated arm and his oversized stomach... but what was weird was that nothing that bothered House. He mocked and joked about it, but it wasn't actually bothering him. That was what was bothering him. Chase was different in appearance but, for some reason, to House he now just... seemed way hotter than he remembered him being… that was what was bothering House most. What the heck was happening to him?

"Hey Chubby Chase! Don't eat everything. Keep something- I still want to eat," House said while he slowly took small pieces of food from his plate to his mouth, while the other's plate was way bigger than his.

"Food's there, just take it if you want it," Chase answered bitterly between forks.

"Hmph."

House stared at Chase while they were both eating. He didn't remember Chase eating that much when he stole his food years ago. The boy was probably on a diet. That explains why he left when they treated that six hundred pounded man. It probably reminded him of something that he didn't want to be. The question was: what made him become it then?

"So, you never said why are you're here House," he heard Chase ask. And the blond had finally gotten courage enough to do so.

"New job," House said simply. He didn't want to say exactly the details of it. "Long Story."

Chase nodded. He wanted to know what happened to Cuddy and the others but he understood that House didn't want to talk about it. "So you're living here now? Alone?" He asked instead.

"Not _here-_ I have my own apartment," House said and looked at Chase's annoyed eyes. "But yeah. Although I have the feeling I'm not _alone_ anymore" He said looking directly to the blonde's eyes who blushed when he heard it. "So tell me how did you end up in here?"

"I…" Chase couldn't say he wanted to ran away from him. "I decided I needed a change, and I got a very good offer to teach in one of the med schools here, so I accepted." He shrugged. House knew he wasn't telling a lot to him. Of course neither was he, but he wanted to know what. He felt it had something to do with his previous ponderings.

"Okay…"

They continued to eat silently after that. He didn't quite understand how, but somehow all that food had ended. He noticed Chase was very nervous and didn't know what to say to him, if he should invite for something or anything alike. Why did it looked so cute on him?

"Okay, I think I'm going then," House said getting up "I'll keep in touch since I'll need someone to cook for me."

Chase nodded. "Okay, I'll walk you up to the door." He got up, supporting himself on the table.

They walked to the door, Chase thought through the entire time that he would feel better once House was out. His heart beat so fast, his mind thought of a thousand things; did House like his food? Did he think he was a pig for the way he was eating? He wasn't really paying much attention to it, but he knew it was much when that amount of food he did was entirely eaten. However, now, now his heart felt so tight, he felt as bad as when he was fired. He was losing everything again, like there was no way back this time.

"Okay then… bye." Chase tried to pretend that everything was alright.

House sighed. He knew he had to leave, but he wanted the answer of at least of his doubts before so. He had to know the reason why he thought Chase was so hot now.

So when Chase was least expecting it, he was being kissed. Their lips were together, and their tongues were dancing inside. Immediately he realized he was falling in love with the man. Of course that at once put two more question to the game. Why and when? But somehow it just didn't matter now, as he enjoyed the kiss.

* * *

When two lips were trapped by his, he was confused and surprised by first. But when he realized they were House's, he didn't- couldn't- think of why, how, anything; he just got along, accomplishing a dream he dreamt for years. For him it was a dream.

They didn't realized when they walked to Chase's bedroom still in deep passion, and suddenly they weren't only kissing anymore, they were only one mind and one body _in love. _

They calmed down some time later, naked and covered in sweat. Chase realizing what had just happened and House realizing the true reason why Chase had gone and became what he was now. He also realized he had a fat fetish, when it had started he had no idea, but he would still have to get used to it.

Chase's breathing was quick and shallow as he tried to calm himself down. House could see he was worse than him, after all he did not have a medicine to ease his pain.

"I-I'm sorry," Chase suddenly said, getting House's attention. "This will never happen again. Trust me House, I'm so sorry…" And the older man watched as Chase sat up with some difficultly, grabbing his clothes to dress.

"Stop!" He yelled at some point. "Where the hell are you going? This is your place!" Chase looked at him. "And what are you sorry for? I started everything remember?"

"I-I…" Chase didn't know what to say. He was so confused. He had always thought House hated him, but now… "House… What just happened?"

House sighed. "You want the obvious or the meaning behind it?" He looked at Chase and understood, no time for jokes. He scratched his forehead and sat in a better position as Chase sat next to him in bed. "I think… I like you… and from what just happened, I think you do too… for quite a while… am I wrong?"

Chase smiled. "No… you're right." And then his smile faded. "But… House… Look at me! I'm not what I used to be I'm… big and disgusting…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "How can you say you like me?"

House smirked. "Chase, I'm a self-centered, _crippled_ bastard and you like me," he said. Chase laughed softly. "And besides, do you know how I ended up in here?" Chase shook his head. "I was having hallucinations. I got six months in a mental hospital. I lost my license because I was inept and insane, only recently I got it back. Cuddy wouldn't accept me back, and the only person who offered me a position was here. So, after that answer, how can_ you_ say you like me?"

Chase smiled softly. "Good point…"

"Of course it is, I'm clinically insane, but I'm still House." Chase laughed. It looked like a dream, coming true.

"So… What's gonna happen now?" Chase asked.

"Well I think… I'm not gonna need my apartment anymore," he said and saw Chase's eyes open wide. House then kissed softly and deeply.

And Chase knew everything would be alright, the dark times of his life would over now…

* * *

_Weeks Later_

Chase and House were watching a movie on TV. They were eating popcorn and Chase had one hand in the corn and other above his oversized stomach while House's were on the popcorn and on the pain medicine.

Chase looked at House. He couldn't believe they were still together. After all, he would think the older man would be tired of him by now, but no. His self-esteem was low sometimes and he felt depressed in others, but he never felt happier in his life.

He looked down to his stomach; it was one of these moments. He sighed. "So I think I need to lose a few lbs and be back to what I used to be" He commented when the credits appeared.

"What? Why?" House asked surprised.

"Why?"

"You look great like this," House said, he meant it. He wanted Chase to believe he was great whatever size he was.

"What?" Chase said. House had never said it before. He did? "I do?"

"Yeah, way better, more for me to love," House explained, half joke, but entirely true. And he wanted to convince Chase so. He hoped Chase would have more self-esteem and be less depressed. If he felt better about himself this would definitely get better.

Chase stared at the older man. He believed in House. The man never lied to him, not about these things. He would think that from now on when he felt bad about himself, he thought shyly while smiling. He always felt that he loved a bastard, but now he knew the true House, and he never felt better for loving him.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Of course. I love you too."

Chase smiled and went to lie down his head on House's shoulder. The man put a hand around the younger's shoulder and kissed his lips. House turned to another channel for then to watch something else.

House never really thought of something like this. Of being happy the way he was now. It was in a far away land, with somebody he would never have thought would have made him happy. He thought he would be always worried with the hallucinations, but he wasn't. He thought he would miss Cuddy, Wilson and the others, but when he was with Chase he didn't- he filled the void and he didn't. With Chase everything was alright.

Everything was just alright.

THE END

* * *

A/N: o.o that's because this should be a small oneshot o.o I guess I had bigger ideas than I thought xD but I think I liked it. The end was cute… like the entire story…

Also, if somebody felt insulted, I'm sorry… but I wanted to describe Chase and besides House just feels like Chase is so damn hot so… besides it's just a story right? Remember is not real…

Also if you liked, remember to review! I would so very happy with it! (puppy eyes)


End file.
